Bloody Lies
by DSCWin
Summary: Dean Winchester is fighting to truly believe that Christina is his sister. But more important things are afoot as now they're fighting with something that is killing people by tearing out their eyes so they'd bleed out. Soon or later the secrets that the Winchesters are hiding might come back to bite them. "Bloody Mary" episode of supernatural Season 1. Rated M for Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**There will be some spoilers in here. This does take place in Episode, I believe it to be, five of season 1 which is titled "Bloody Mary". I don't own anything with Supernatural. The only thing I own is Christina Winchester. That is all. (Yes I'm calling her Winchester now. ^_^) Please comment and Enjoy.**

 **Dean's POV**

The sky was gray when I maneuvered my Baby, a black '67 Chevy Impala, into an empty space in front of the Columbus medical center. I glanced down at the time and rubbed the sleep that began to creep in them. Being only 26 I was used to driving and staying up for long hours without sleep. I guess that's why I was still around, still kicking, still being well me.

I turned off my car and glanced over to my right were my 22 year old brother Sam bolted upright his breath fast as if he had a dream about running a marathon. "Easy tiger," I said placing a hand on his shoulder. His tan jacket fell slightly off his shoulders but he quickly fixed that. "What to talk about it?" I asked knowing about the nightmares my brother was now having.

"No," Sam said sternly twisting his body around and stared at the building that sat behind us. "Where are we?"

"Columbus." I said opening my door and stepping out into the brisk morning air. I never did like big city smells but being cooped up in a car, even my car, for a long time I tend to miss the difference. I took a step towards the building and noticed movement in the back seat. A mess of blonde hair and red fabric caught my attention. I had forgotten about my third driving companion. A girl. A little sister I still had doubts about. Her large Hazel eyes stared at me through the window before she sluggishly got out making me take a step into an abandon Jeep Cherokee.

"So you weren't going to wake me up?" She asked throwing off her large red hoodie and tossed it in the back seat of my car. Her navy blue tank-top barely starting to slide off her shoulder. She absently fixed the strap and went to my trunk. "What?" She asked as she opened it up and reached inside. For several minutes I stared at her, wondering how much she looked like my and Sammy's mom. The blonde hair the eyes, the fighting spirit. But I quickly shook that off when she came back throwing a black button up shirt over her shoulders and closed my trunk gently enough to stop me from flinching and stood there a large yawn escaping her lips.

"Alright," I said snapping out of my haze of remembrance, "Let's get to work."

~Winchester~

I was amazed at how well, Christina had handled herself as she flirted her way into letting us see the body of a middle aged deceased man with missing eyes. What surprised me was how she never looked or acted queasy when we studied the man alone, as she had flirted with the boy before he had left us.

"Geeze you men are so easy." She said when the door closed behind him. "So what did they say the cause of death was for him?" She asked looking more like a curious kid then a woman in her early twenties.

"Brain hemorrhage." Sam said grabbing the clipboard. I took out my homemade EMF detector which was as dead as the stiff that lay in front of us. "But there's no sign of anything that could cause one."

Sam and Christina looked at me as I shook my head putting the EMF dectector into my pocket. "Dead as the guy on the slab." I said I saw Christina roll her eyes and tilted her head to one side staring into the empty eye sockets of the man.

"I don't think it was a hemorrhage." She said but mostly to herself. She grabbed a latex glove from the box next to Sam and pulled it on. She carefully lifted the lid and stuck two of her small fingers inside. The squishy sounds made my stomach twist. I never like to admit it but sometime I do loose my appetite around dead people. Even though I was a hunter and death was a common thing to find on hunts.

"Expected nothing less." Christina said pulling out her fingers. Something other then blood stuck to her gloved finger. "Eye residue." She let out a small gag and quickly tossed the used glove into the waste basket besides me.

"What does that mean?" I asked trying really hard not to look down at the used glove.

"It means the eyes liquified. Most of the residue was sucked up by the body while a faint trace stayed behind." She forced a smile I could see she was trying to stop herself from gagging. "I still wonder how I could managed to keep myself from falling apart when I was alone." She said again mostly to herself.

"Well," I said kicking the basket away from me. "Let's go talk to the kids. Maybe they can tell us more about their dad." We all nodded in agreement and Sam threw the sheet back over the victim before we left the room.

"Did you find anything useful?" The man asked his eyes drifting over towards Christina who was retying her hair into a ponytail. I felt my blood boil as I saw the smile creeping on the sleaze's face. I took a protective step in his line of vision. _Am I doing this because she is my sister? Nah, it can't be. It doesn't make any sense._

"We expect to get a good grade on this." I said my eyes burning a hole through the boys head even though I had a smug smile on my lips. "Thanks for your time."

"My pleasure." He said unaware of my glare. He stood up and handed Christina a small piece of paper. "Call me, later." He said and we left.

"What did he give you?" I asked her as we stepped outside. She had stopped momentarily before crumpling the paper and tossed it in the garbage can a few feet away from the steps. It disappeared inside the pile that was already there.

"His number and email address. Too bad he won't get anything." She bounced down the stairs her long ponytail swinging from side to side. "Nasty creep." she muttered and we climbed into the car and I smiled as it roared into life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own anything. I only own the rights to Christina Winchester. Everything else belongs to the rightful people. Comment and Enjoy!**

We pulled up to a house surrounded by countless cars. Everyone wearing black. I watched as Sam and Christina flinched as I closed my door. They must have seen their unfair share of funerals. I knew Sam had been to one just recently when we had a memorial for his girlfriend Jessica.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Miss Shoemaker." I said to an older gentleman who answered the door. He smiled and lead the three of us to the back and pointed to a small group of girls sitting under a large willow tree. "Miss Shoemaker." I asked when we walked up. The one in the middle with a brown pixie cut nodded her eyes seemed dark and distant. Mostly likely because of the sudden death of her father. "We used to work with your father and would like to ask you about his sudden death."

"Can't you find a better time?" One of the two other girls asked me their eyes glaring a hole into me. "She just had her father cremated."

"We're not trying to be insensitive." Christina said with a solemn smile. "We just want to see if you had an idea as to what killed him. You see he was like a father to us." I fought my surprised look when the pixie haired girl cleared her throat and looked up at us.

"It was a hemorrhage. I found him in the bathroom and nearly had a heart attack. I called the hospital but it was already too late." Her face went cold again and she looked down at the grass. Her friends wrapping their arms around her shoulders.

"It wasn't a hemorrhage." A young girl about ten said turning around she looked like her older sister, but she had longer hair. "It was me."

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Christina said walking over and sat down next to the young girl. The friend that glared at me now glared at Christina as she expected to see Christina eat the child in front of everyone.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," the older sister spat standing up and walking over to Christina to pull her away from her sister. "She's only ten."

"She's says she knows something. I think you should let her speak." Christina said her eyes holding no anger. "Just let her talk to me. I'm sure I can help." The sister reluctantly nodded and walked away with the two other girls leaving us with the small young girl. Sam and I decided to search the scene of the crime.

 **End of Dean's POV**

~ Winchester ~

 **Christina's POV**

"Alright," I said looking at the young girl who fought back tears. "What were you going to say to me?"

"It was a dare...I called for," she licked her lips nervously as she searched for any sign of her older sister before she continued. "I called 'Bloody Mary', and she killed him." It felt as if someone had dropped a stone in the pit of my stomach as I stared wide eyed at the grass. To me I knew what she was talking about. I had too called 'Bloody Mary' in the near darkness of my friend's bathroom as I had stared in the mirror. I remember seeing a form begin to stretch itself next to me feeling me with dread. I had to sleep with a light for six months after that. "You do believe me. Don't you?"

"I believe you," I said my eyes trying to look comforting as I reached around and pulled her into a hug. "But I do believe you're not the one that killed your dad. This isn't your fault." I smiled and saw the three girls coming back with small plates of food. "You're not to blame for your father's death. My brother's and I are going to get to the bottom of this." I smiled and stood up walking towards the house where I saw my brothers waiting for me in the doorway.

"Took you long enough," Dean said walking inside and maneuvered around the morning group of friends and neighbors and headed for the stairs.

"Shut up." I hissed quietly taking a few glances behind me to make sure we weren't being looked at as we walked towards the upstairs bathroom. The hallway reeked of bleach. Still the faint color of red still stained the bathroom floor.

"So what killed him?" Dean asked as he pulled out his EMF meter from his pocket.

I cleared my throat trying hard to sound as convincing as possible. "The little girl said it was the fact she called 'Bloody Mary' and that's what killed him."

"And you believe her?" Dean asked slightly irritated.

"Well, I remember calling 'Bloody Mary' when I was her age. But it's not the 'Bloody Mary' I remember." I didn't know what hurt the most the look of shock or the shock of terror on their faces as they looked at me. "I was a kid and stupid. I know better now." I snapped almost hearing their unasked question. "What does your EMF say?"

"It's going slightly crazy but nothing out of the usual." Dean said and shoved it back in his pocket as we heard someone moving on the other side of the door. Of course if someone where to open this door and see the three of us in the bathroom they might have thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" It was the girl that was staring Dean down. I smiled and raised my hands in defense.

"Take it easy we just needed to see if we could find-"

"I know you guys didn't work for Mr. Shoemaker. He was a lone contractor. So you better give me a good reason why you're here or I'll scream."

I shot a look over at Dean who was at a loss for words. "Go ahead and scream." I said my voice calm. "But first let us explain what been going on." The girl stared at me. I never shifted my gaze. "Your friend's dad wasn't killed by a hemorrhage. He was killed by," I took a swallow. "He was killed by 'Bloody Mary'."

"You got to be kidding me," she said taking a step back but she still hadn't screamed. My brothers were looking at me curiously when my face didn't flinch. "You're actually buying her sister's story? That she called 'Bloody Mary' and she killed their dad?"

"I know from experience." I said my hazel eyes filling with tears. "I called 'Bloody Mary' when I was her age. I lost my parents the next morning. Their eyes missing just like their father." I watched as she lowered her eyes and stared at me. Her mouth slightly opened.

"Please leave before I call the cops." I nodded and walked my two brothers followed. I reached the bottom of the stairs and I saw Sam handing the girl a piece of paper and told her to call if she heard anything. We left the house and I climbed in the backseat and we drove silently to the hotel.

~ Winchester ~

"Did you really loose your parents to 'Bloody Mary'?" Sam asked as we had checked in and I came out of the bathroom squeezing my hair with the towel I used. I was wearing another clean tank and jeans and I sat at the edge of a bed.

"Nope," I said looking at them. Their looks were shocked. "I just said that so she wouldn't scream. But I did call 'Bloody Mary' back when I was growing up in Oklahoma. That part was true. But my parents dying the next day was a complete lie."

"So your parents aren't dead then?" Dean asked I gave sad shake.

"No, my parents are dead." I said staring at my backpack that lay opened showing it's contents. "They died when I was fourteen. After that I was on my own, learning to hunt, and kill the bastards that took their lives." Dean and Sam lowered their eyes, before Dean decided to grab something to eat leaving me and Sam alone in the room. For some reason I was feeling bad about saying that about my parents. The people that raised me.

"Don't worry," Sam said sitting next to me. He forced a smile. "I know that feeling." Yeah I kind of guessed from what happened to Jess. I shook my head and laid down placing my arms beneath my head. "What are you thinking about?" Sam asked looking back at me like he did when Jessica, Sam and I would cloud gaze in the park on lazy weekend afternoons.

"Nothing," I lied. I was thinking about the yellow-eyed freak and why he hadn't appeared to talk about our supposed deal. I closed my eyes and saw the yellow-eyed demon standing there looking at me with his dark smile and dandelion gaze. "Just tired. All that flirting and lying got to me. I don't know how you guys do it all that time before I showed up."

"Dad taught us a thing or two so we wouldn't get any suspicious looks." He talked as though I'd been living with him and Dean for years. That I didn't just find out we were related just few days ago.

"How's your injuries from that Poltergeist?" I asked remembering. He shurgged and lifted his shirt. Over his ribs were a small green and yellow bruise.

"It hurts now and then," he said with a smile and he ran his fingers through is hair. "Hows your arm?"

"A little stiff." I smiled and sat up. "Do you remember mom?" I asked my eyes full of curiostiy?" Sam shook his head. "Sorry. I guess you don't."

"Yeah," He cleared his throat and walked over to his backpack and dug out a small photo with two adults and two kids. I stared down at the woman and baby that she held in her arms. "Is that?"

"That's mom." Sam said pointing at the woman a sad smile spreading across his face. I pointed to the older gentleman. "Dad. If we find him I'm pretty sure he won't look like this man at all." He said I sensed anger in his voice.

"Is this Dean?" I asked pointing at a young boy with shaggy blonde hair. Sam nodded. "He was such a goofy kid." I said and stared at the baby who was Sam. "You look so cute Sam," I said handed him the picture. "I guess you grew out of your cuteness phase and transformed into a Sasquatch." I let out a giggle as he quietly and smashed a pillow right in my face. "Cheater," I said as I grabbed the for mentioned pillow and sent it flying into Sam's face.

"It's kind of nice being an older brother," Sam said staring at me smiling. "Now I have a reason to hunt. Not only because to protect you but to avenge Jess and mom."

"You never told me what happened to Jess or mom." I said my eyes searched his for anything. Sam shook his head. I was going to object to him leaving me alone when we heard the hotel room's door opening and walked in Dean carrying a cup holder with three drinks and three large bags of food. _Talk about timing._ I thought as we sat around the table and grabbed our specially marked drinks and bags.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had to look up the names of the girls so sorry if the other too I don't say it. I just found their names. But again back to business. Christina is the only thing I own from this fanfic. Characters and story is not mine. All rights belong to them. Again Christina is mine. I own her rights. MWAHAHAHA Enjoy and comment!**

 **Sam's POV**

 _I had my eyes closed hearing the shower run. I was back in my apartment back in California. A smile was spreading across my face waiting to engulf myself in the arms of my girlfriend, Jess. I was happy. I was home. At least I thought I was. I thought I was safe here. I thought Jess was safe from the life I swore I was done with. I felt something drip of my face. I winched as I felt another drop. I opened my eyes thinking the roof was leaking again._

 _My eyes went wide as I saw her. I saw Jessica pinned to the ceiling a large bloody gash across her stomach. "No Jess! No!" As I screamed the last syllable her body was engulfed in hot flames. It spread across the ceiling engulfing her body entirely. I fought back the tears as I felt myself being pulled away. I knew it must have been Dean who came to my rescue but as I turned to yell at him to let me stay let me try and save Jess, my heart dropped like an anchor. His eyes were dandelion yellow. A dark smile spreading across his face._

I sat up my breath rapid and sweat beaded down my face. I glanced over at the form that twitched on the other bed. Dean was snoring loudly in his bed his face and body at an odd angle that usually made me chuckle. His mouth was opened and I saw the silver liquid of drool coating his pillow. I glanced at the clock it was nearing three in the morning. I wiped the sweat with the back of my hand before reaching for the tv remote and turned on the Television. I hit the mute button and watched the bright colors as I slowly felt my heart slow down. By the time I was calmed down, I had already gotten dressed and was wide awake. I glanced at the time. It was five in the morning. The sun was barely creeping into the window. I had decided to get breakfast and coffee. It was the least I could do if I was awake.

~Winchester~

"Sam!" The twenty year old waitress behind the counter screamed holding a plain white shopping back with a few Styrofoam containers and placed a cup holder with three cups of coffee along with cream, and sugar packets on the counter. I smiled and handed her a three on dollar bills and she took them gladly smiling up at me. "You need any help with that?" She asked her brown eyes sparkling.

"No, thanks." I said grabbing the bag and cup holder in one hand. "Have a nice day." I smiled at her sweetly. She smiled back watching me walk out of the diner just a half a block away.

The cool air felt good on my face as I walked. It gave me time to relax from the nightmare I had last night. They were getting more frequent and I knew Dean and even Christina began to know something was up with me. I had to come up with a good excuse before they woke up.

I opened the door and saw Christina stretching as she came out of the bathroom her long hair was pulled in a messy bun. She smiled at me as I set the coffee and food on the table. "Mornin," She said with a smile. Her hazel eyes were bright as she walked up and threw her arms around my side pressing on my bruises. I winced and she back off feeling sorry. "Sorry." She squeaked stepping back.

I smiled and let out a sigh. "It's okay." She didn't loose the look at first. But then I saw something flash across her face as she looked over at Dean then back at me. A mischievous smile spreading across her face. She quietly walked over towards the bathroom sink and I heard the water turn on then off. She came out holding a small plastic cup filled with water. She was having problems holding in her laughter as she stood behind Dean holding a finger up against her mouth.

I smiled as she carefully leaned on the bed and turned the cup sending the cold liquid right now Dean's face and she jumped off landing on the floor besides the bed as Dean jumped off sputtering and wiping his face. Her laughter gave away her position as Dean leaned over and began to tickle her side making her laugh more. I stood there a goofy smile on my face. That's when I felt my cellphone buzz in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked not recognizing the number.

"Sam?" My heart sunk. It was shoemaker's daughter's friend. "My friend just died last night. She died the same way as Mr. Shoemaker. Can you come over and see if you can find out what killed her?"

"Yeah, we'll be there shortly." I hung up and pocket my phone. "We have another death." Dean and Christina jumped to their feet and quickly got dressed. I placed the food in the small fridge we each grabbed a coffee and left the room. Christina hanging the DO NOT DISTURBED sign but placed a bag handle with a note taped to the door "Just two sets of bed sheets thanks." and jumped I the back.

~ Winchester ~

We stopped in front of a two story house as I felt my cellphone buzz again. "Hello?" I answered as I got looks from both Dean and Christina.

"Sam, it's Charlie again." I looked at my siblings and mouthed the word Charlie. They all nodded and stared at the house. "I'm here. So if you want to come up use the tree in the side of the house. Don't worry, it's a blind corner. Nobody will see you." She hung up and I motioned to my brother and sister out of the car and headed towards the blind corner.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

I looked up at the tree that Sam was beginning to climb and looked at Christina who looked a little worried before following after him. _I guess she's not a strong climber,_ I thought as she struggled to reach the top before she disappeared in the second story window that Sam had climbed through before her. Climbing was my favorite part, along with killing the damn creatures, about a hunt. I had spent a week alone trying to keep an eye out for a werewolf when I was fifteen. Back when my dad was leaving Sam and I alone in a hotel room. So heights never bothered me. Trees didn't bother me. What bothered me was the long wait until something happened. That's what bothered me the most. Waiting. I hated waiting.

The strong smell of blood filled my nostrils as I climbed into the window. The room was not what I expected. I expected to see pink instead of blues and purples. Charlie was locking the door and Christina and Sam were searching around.

"So what exactly happened last night?" Sam asked and I saw Charlie shiver pulling her arms across her chest in an attempt to comfort herself.

"We were just talking. And she say 'Bloody Mary' three times. I got a phone call from Jill's mom this morning. She said Jill's eyes were gone, and blood was everywhere." She continued to shake and I watched as Christina walked beside her and draped an arm around her. It seemed to help.

"Dean is the black light still in the car?" I nodded as Sam looked back out of the window. "I'll be right back." He climbed out of the window and darted across the side of the house before leaving my view. Christina sat Charlie down and began to rub her back as if she and Charlie had been friends to years. Charlie didn't pull away instead she leaned her head on Christina's shoulder. _She does have mom's ability to calm anybody down. Could it really mean she's my baby sister? But how is that possible?_

Sam returned minutes later holding a small tube and turned it on. It's purple light illuminated nothing on the bed, or floor in the bedroom, but as we walked into the bathroom, the whole room lit up like a neon sign alerting us the presence of blood. Sam slowly moved up the wall until stopping just below the mirror. A small trickle of illuminated blood stared at us and I reached out and pulled the mirror off as quietly as I could. An invisible hand print was lit up as it seemed to streak down. Sam turned around and grabbed my arm pointing at the back of the mirror.

We all stared at the name Gary Bryman illuminated under the black light. I looked up at Charlie who had walked in Christina by her side. "Who's Gary Bryman?" I asked and Charlie shook her head. I looked back down at the name and then up at Sam. We had a mind meld were we were thinking about the same thing. "We need to get back to the Shoemaker's house." I said and we nodded climbing out of the window while Charlie went through the front of the house.

~ Winchester ~

The bathroom back at the shoemaker's was identical to the one back in Jill's room. The blood illuminated all over the floor and once again there was a small trickle of illuminated blood falling from behind the mirror. I pulled on the mirror and it came off with a small pop. On the back there was the name Linda Shoemaker. Sam shrugged as we walked out seeing Christina trying to stop Donna from running into the bathroom with Sam and I.

"Who's Linda Shoemaker?" I asked.

Donna's eyes narrowed darkly. "She was my mom."

"How did she die?" Sam asked turning off the black light.

"She overdosed on sleeping pills. Why does it matter anyways?"

"We're just trying to help." Christina said calmly even though I could tell she wanted to deck the girl in the face.

"Well, you can help by leaving, before I call the cops on you." We nodded and left, I set the mirror on the ground next to the bathroom as we headed for my car.

"Looks like it's off to the library." I said with an annoyed sigh. Something about libraries made me cringe. Charlie had followed us out and slid in the back seat with Christina who once again began to calm her down.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

My laptop buzzed as I typed in Gary Bryman's name while Dean sat in front of a computer to type in Linda Shoemaker's name. Christina was looking through some articles searching for something. All of us had focus in our eyes as Charlie's face appeared beside me. Making me jump.

"What did you find." She asked pulling a chair and sitting down.

"Gary Bryman was an eight year old that was killed in a hit and run. Nobody saw a license plate but they said it was a black Mazda." I glanced over at Charlie who look pale. "You okay?"

"Jill drove a black Mazda." She said I could tell she was feeling sick when the thought of her friend killing the young child and keeping it to herself. I had secrets too. Dark ones that I didn't want to share and I hated that both Dean and Christina both fought to find out what I was hiding. But of course I kept my mouth shut it was my secret.

"Get this," Dean said getting mine and Charlie's attention. Christina stood up and walked over leaning on Dean's shoulder. We all gathered around the screen. "Linda Shoemaker, wife of Steven Shoemaker died in a sleeping pill overdose. However the policed suspected that Mr. Shoemaker might have killed his wife."

"That's impossible." Charlie hissed. "Mr. Shoemaker loved his wife. He would never kill her."

"It could be a possibility." I said. Christina walked back to her computer and sat back down. The glow of the screen made her eyes change color from Hazel to yellow. She looked up and smiled. I shook my head and she was still looking at her screen still typing, her eyes completely normal. Her tongue was slightly out as she typed. Dean and I looked at her when she looked up, her tongue returning back in her mouth.

"What?" She asked. Dean and I gave a soft chuckle. The librarian came by and told us the library was going to close soon. "May I borrow your laptop when we get back to the hotel?" Christina asked me I nodded and we left, dropping Charlie off at her house.

~Winchester~

I stepped inside the hotel room a few hours later, as I had gone out to grab some food. Dean was snoring on the bed and Christina was asleep her head in the crook of her arm a hand sat on top of her head. She twitched when the door closed behind me. She gave me a groggy gaze and searched for her glasses that were set on the table beside she bent arm. "Stupid needles." She said slowly stretching her bent arm and grimaced. "Why did I think this was ever comfortable?"

"Because you used to do it a lot in college." I said setting the food down on the table and took off my jacket. "Besides I thought you looked cute like that."

"Sam you know if you were to say that to me, back in college I'd kiss you. But now that you're my brother...Just seems a little weird hearing you say that." She gave me a sleepy smile and then went back to work typing fast on my keyboard. It still amazed me how fast she could type. I heard some sniffing sounds and I turned to see Dean turning his head towards our direction his eyes still closed.

"I smell food." He said turning onto his other side and sat up running a hand through is hair. "I smell good food."

"I brought only snacks." I said tossing him a container with a small sliver of apple pie. His eyes lit up in the dark as he saw the piece of his favorite desert in his hands. "We still have food from this morning."

"Actually we don't." Christina said looking up at me with a sheepish look. "While you were gone I got hungry. I went to the fridge found the food and well, I ate them." Both Dean and I stared at her as she lowered her head like a dog who was being scolded. "I was hungry. I'll go out and find food I promise."

"Don't worry about it." I said forcing a smile I didn't want to give. "I'll just have this." I brought out a bag of sunflower seeds I was wanting to try and sat down on the table sliding my laptop in front of me.

"I got my pie." Dean said his mouth full.

"Then I'll just go out and see if I can find something." Christina said standing up and swiping my jacket that has leaning on the back of her chair. "Be back in a bit."

"That's my jacket!" I screamed at her. But she was already gone. "Sisters." I breathed shaking my head and popping a small handful of seeds in my mouth.

"You really believe she's our sister, Sam?" I heard Dean say his mouth empty but another piece of pie was already heading back into his mouth.

"Don't you?" I asked spitting the empty shells into the empty cup Christina had tried to drink.

"Yeah, she looks like mom, but I don't see anything else. She could be a demon in a disguise."

"Oh come off it." I said irritably. "When I first met her I thought I was looking at a figure of mom. I nearly hugged her right then and there."

"I just need more proof." Dean said swallowing another bite of pie.

 _Proof. All he wants is proof._

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Christina's POV**

I leaned against a tree in the park staring up at the night sky. This case was bring back my own memories of guilt. Of the secrets I was now keeping from my brothers. I swallowed hard fighting back my thoughts that kept jumping in my brain.

 _Do it,_ it would say as I kept myself from jumping to my feet and running to the first bathroom I could find. _Test it out. If it's right then you have an edge. Do it. You've done the research. Sam and Dean could be reading it right now. They could be trying to test out their own theories. Do it. Call her. Think of it as a childish prank. Just pretend they're asking you to do it just this once. You know you want to. I am in your brain after all._

I sighed. I hated the fact I was so easily convinced to do it. Even by me. I was a gullible person I knew that. But as my I walked to the now locked bathrooms at the park, a quick lock picking job made easy on that part of the list, I walked over to the mirror and stared into it. The few lights that were on made me uncomfortable before I even said the two words.

"You can do this Christina." I said taking in a deep sigh. I licked my lips and closed my eyes. "Bloody Mary." I said I felt something brush against my back. _Just the wind._ I thought and swallowed my fear. "Bloody Mary." I head something click outside. _Great the groundskeeper is going to find me and ruin everything._ "Bloody Mary." I slowly opened and saw nothing. Nobody was in the the room with me. I stared at my reflection. It stared back. I waved my hand and it followed. _So much for that theory_. I said as I turned to leave, but I saw my reflection not moving with me. It was still looking at me.

I felt my heart stop in mid beat as I turned and saw me glare at myself. I took a tentative step back as it reached for me. Hand stretching out as something fell from my right eye. With a shaking hand I reached up and touched something cold. I brought my finger down into my line of vision and my breathing became rapid. Blood.

"You kill him." I heard a voice that sounded like I was strangling myself. "You killed Kevin." I shook my head back and forth. As I ran out of the bathroom. I ran blindly way from the bathroom and fell next to a concrete wall. _You're an idiot!_ I screamed as I felt my blood stop falling from my eye. I wiped at it with the back of my hand and saw it only was water. _Now how are going to explain this to Sam and Dean? They're going to be pissed off._

~Winchester~

I slowly walked up to the hotel room and saw the lights were still on. I leaned my head up against the door trying to tell who was up. My heart sank a little. Both of them were up. I could possible explain what happened to Sam without much fight but if Dean was awake, I was going to be beaten three ways to Sunday.

"...and she hasn't called?" It was Dean's voice that made me stand there hoping that he'd fall asleep again so I could come in without his glare burning a hole in my head. "If she's not back in twenty minutes I'm going to send you after her."

"She's fine." Sam said and I could hear him typing on his laptop. "She went out to get food. She must have found a cute guy and is still talking to him." I smiled as I continued to listen. "She's a big girl, Dean. She's not going to get herself into trouble." _Too late._ I thought and I gripped the door handle and walked inside.

Dean was on his feet in a instant and walked and grabbed my shoulders holding them out at arms length. His green eyes full of angry and worry. "Why haven't you called?" He asked his body shaking with his anger. I just let out a shrug and tried to pry his fingers of my shoulders. "You are not leaving, young lady."

"I'm not your daughter, nor will I ever be. I'm your sister and you have no right to treat like a kid." I said as I managed to take his fingers of my shoulders which began to sting. I glanced up at the Dean's eyes and blinked back a memory that flooded my brain. I had this confrontation before. Before I was on my own.

"I was worried about you." He said pulling me out of my thoughts and into a hug. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. I pushed away looking at Sam.

"I appreciate that, Dean." I said knowing fully well he had his doubts about me. "Find anything useful Sammy?" I asked as I walked over to the bathroom careful not to look I the mirror. I could feel something following me. I felt it's cold fingers on the back of my neck almost forcing me to look in the mirror. I froze and dared a look. Nothing. I was alone. Only my face stared back at me.

"I didn't find anything. But you did." He said flipping his laptop to show Dean and me. "Mary Worthington. She died when she was 19. What's interesting is that the crime scene shows her in front of this mirror and she's had written something."

"Possibly the name of her killer?" Dean asked I took another brave look and let out a shriek. A woman wearing a black dress her long hair covering her face stood behind Sam and Dean. I turned to look and saw nobody there except for Dean and Sam who were looking at me with curious glances. "You okay?" Dean asked taking a step towards me. I nodded not braving a look closing my eyes trying to wake up from this nightmare. I felt his strong arms around me I forced my arms around him pulling him closer. I was shaking I was scared. I was an idiot. Even in his arms I felt the woman in the room, I felt her hands pressing against my eyes. _What did I think would happen?_ I thought pushing Dean away from me staring into his green eyes.

"Dean I'm in trouble." I said my eyes filling with tears. I heard him let out a scream of surprise. I reached up and touched the liquid that was falling now. My finger was red. I was bleeding again. I was scared as I was rushed out of the hotel by Dean holding onto my wrist as he dragged me out of the room and into his car. I covered my face as he drove. I knew the argument was going to happen. I just knew it. But he wouldn't talk to me. He was too busy trying to save my life.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a very short chapter. Please enjoy it anyways. Again I don't own anything dealing with Supernatural except for Christina. And some other characters that will be thrown in in later stories.**

"What the hell were you thinking!" Dean screamed at me when we returned from the hospital. It was an uneventful trip. Since they just wiped away the blood from my eyes and sent me packing. Dean was furious with me as we drove. I sat in the back my knees tucked under my chin.

"I was seeing if I could see her." I said my voice muffled in my knees. "I knew something was up when I did, but I didn't know what it was...until she mentioned Kevin."

"Who the hell is Kevin?" Dean had asked as we stopped in front of our hotel. I climbed out of the car and was stopped by Dean. He wasn't going to let me go.

"Kevin was my cousin growing up." I said looking into Dean's eyes. "He died trying to save my life. I felt guilty because he didn't have to save me. He was eighteen. Ready to join the Army reserves. Strong swimmer. In fact..." I felt my eyes drop staring at my feet which twitched nervously. "He was teaching me how to swim that afternoon."

"How old were you?" Dean asked leaning besides me.

"I had just turned Seven." I said with a sad smile. "It was a belated birthday present. He told me if I could swim in a cold river then swimming would be second nature. 'That's how I was taught' he told me. 'Swim in cold water makes you learn quicker. Makes you use your brain in a time of crisis. And don't you worry. I'll won't let anything happen to you.'" It made my heart ache as I was telling Dean the story. I shook my head as I looked up to him. "Long story short," I said a few minutes to late. "We went out swimming, he was right behind me. My legs cramped up and I sunk. There was a piece of netting at the bottom of the lake that was wrapped around my foot. He dived in and cut me loose. But he had already drowned by the time I broke the surface. My parents blamed me for his death, said 'Because you were so willing to learn how to swim the "easy" way we now have to lay your cousin to rest. I hope you're proud Christina.'"

"You were blamed when you were seven?" Dean asked I rolled my eyes and walked towards the hotel. "Hey wait up." But I had already walked inside the room only to be greeted by Sam who was now sitting next to Charlie her face in her lap.

"Help me cover up." He said and we went to work. Every reflecting surface was covered and I sat down next to Charlie placing my hand on her shaking shoulders.

"It's going to be okay," I said holding onto her shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen. My brothers and I are going to take care of this."

"Actually," Charlie said pulling me back down on the bed. "Can you stay here? I'm sorry but I don't want to be left alone." I looked up at Dean and Sam who nodded thinking it was a good idea. I let out a sigh and nodded and Charlie laid her head on my shoulder. As I placed a hand on the side of her head, I saw Sam and Dean walk out of the hotel door sending both me and Charlie into complete darkness.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam's POV**

Dean and I raced down the street. He we had to get rid of this spirit fast before it took Charlie and Christina. I had made a few calls only to find the mirror had been bought by a gentleman who ran a mirror shop down town. We stopped at the dark shop and pulled around the corner. Dean made quick work of the simple lock and we entered trying to find the right mirror. I held the picture of the crime scene from Mary Worthington's murder trying to match the designs on the corner.

"It's right here." I said biting my lip. The flashes of the police car outside made Dean turn around. He poked his head around the corner only seeing an overweight officer stepping out of one cop car.

"I'll take care of him, Sammy." He said clearing his throat and handed me an iron bar he had stored in his duffel. "Don't do anything stupid." Even though I had told him exactly what I was planning on doing.

I took a deep breath and stood in front of the mirror. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." I saw her instantly. Standing behind me her tall frame looked beautiful. But now she looked hideous. I felt her fingers digging into my eyes and I let out a scream of pain. I could taste blood as some had fallen into my mouth.

"You knew." She hissed in my ear. "You knew before she died!" She knew my guilt. She knew why I was standing there. Why I had said her name. She let out a loud piercing scream as Dean showed up and smashed into the mirror.

"Sammy!" He screamed holding my head. I could barely open my eyes. Blood trickled down my face. "Never looked better, dude." he said slapping the side of my face.

"She's still out there." I said weakly trying to open my eyes again. I kept hearing Dean smashing mirrors left and right and I felt him land besides me.

"You killed them." It was Mary's voice alright, but who was she talking to? "You killed them!" The loud piercing scream of pain was coming from Mary herself. There was another shattering of a mirror and I was barely able to open my eyes and saw Dean surrounded by broken glass.

We stood up on shaky legs looking at all the carnage Dean had done. "What is this," Dean said motioning to the store of broken mirrors. "Three hundred years bad luck?"

"Pretty close." I said blinking away the pain that were in my eyes. Everything was a blur when we stepped out and saw the police officer laying the ground unconscious. I looked over at Dean who just shrugged and walked over to his car and we climb in.

~Winchester~

We were surprised to hear silence in the hotel room when we returned. I flipped on the light just above the door and smacked Dean on the shoulder as he closed the door locking it. He looked at me ready to fight back and I pointed at what lay on the bed.

Christina had one hand under her head while the other barely wrapped around Charlie's shoulders. Charlie lay on the arm both hands lay close to her face. Both of them were fast asleep, Christina's red hoodie was draped over them like a blanket on the bare mattress. I let out a small chuckle as I walked quietly over towards the sink and washed the blood off my face. My eyes were still blurry but I could at least see. I was at least alive. I sighed as I pulled down the sheet that covered the mirror and I only saw me, looking like I was drunk, my eyes dark.

"Do you see her," Dean asked appearing from the bathroom. I shook my head and splashed my face with cold water. "That's good. We should take Charlie home soon."

"Let her sleep." I said drying my face with another towel. "She looks comfy. And you look like hell."

"Same to you buttercup." Dean joked looking at my face to make sure my eyes didn't need medical treatment. "Alright, lets get some sleep." I chuckled as he laid on the left side of the bed throwing his jacket over his shoulders. He kept his shoes one which made me happy. I knew the smell that was building up and I didn't want to be walking by it if I needed to head to the bathroom.

~Winchester~

Charlie and Christina sat in the back as we pulled up to a small brown house. "So everything should be okay now?" She asked as we stopped. Christina gave a reassuring smile before handing her her number.

"Just in case you want to talk." She smiled and Charlie nodded. I knew why she was targeted. I knew why she was being hunted. I knew why she felt guilty. She had lost her boyfriend to suicide. She hadn't believe him when he told her he would, if she had left.

"Hey, Charlie." I said leaning out the window. "It's not your fault. What happened to your boyfriend wasn't your fault. You need to keep that in mind okay?" She smiled and waved goodbye heading towards her house.

"That was beautiful, Sammy." Christina said wiping non-existing tears from her eyes. "And the award for best in a touchable moment goes to...Sam Winchester!" She let out a soft scream waving her hands above her head making me smile. Dean let out a chuckle and looked over at me.

"Listen to your own words, Sam." Dean said and looked up ahead. I nodded to myself and watched as we slowly drove out of town. Nothing about this town ever made me stop, and tried to get a better look at until I saw her standing there. I had seen Jess standing on the corner her long wavy blonde hair blowing behind her. She was wearing an elegant white dress and her blue eyes were as alive as I had last seen them before I left with my brother. But as soon as we drove and a light pole blocked my vision, she was gone. As she she had never existed. I felt my heart drop a few feet in my chest as I looked back hoping I could catch a glimpse but there wasn't. _Had I imagined her? Or was she really there?_ I thought but the loud noise of AC/DC blocked my train of thought as both Dean and Christina sang at the top of their lungs to my dislike. _Great._ I thought rolling my eyes and complained softly. _Now I have two people that I have to fight with. This is going to be Hell on wheels._ I thought and fell into a welcoming dreamless sleep.

 **End of Sam's POV**


End file.
